


Wet

by DominantLance



Series: Request From Tumblr [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, No I am not cis and no I am not making this for cis enjoyment, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: “If you're still taking prompts, could I get keith masturbating for lance, maybe whining for the real thing the whole time? (And maybe some squirting if you do trans!keith)”





	Wet

Keith licks his lips impatiently, fingers moving slowly over his clit, and he’s so turned on that it’s almost hard to the touch. He lays on Lance’s bed, legs spread open wide, on full display for the man standing over him; and he’s soaked, so wet that there’s a faint sloshing sound everytime he rotates his fingers. Keith hums, trailing his finger down to dip into his entrance, violet eyes staring into navy blue, and not a word is said besides the little “Oh!”’s that leave Keith’s mouth everytime he thrust his fingers into himself just right. There’s a challenge in the air, who is going to break first, and as much as Keith wants to win he’s a weak, weak guy. It’s not fair that Lance looks good like that, standing over him, a nonchalant expression on his face despite being obviously hard in his jeans. And it’s not fair that Keith is already so close, the speed of his fingers increasing with every wet slap into himself, his clit pulsing, screaming for attention, his pussy aching, begging to be filled with something bigger than his own fingers.

 

“Lance,” Keith moans finally, all of his resolve shattering, “C’mon, stop messing around and fuck me already,” Keith says, frustration in his tone. Lance says nothing, just smirks down at him, looking like he’d just won the lottery, reaching out to trail his hand over Keith’s thigh.

 

“But you’re doing so well, baby,” Lance murmurs, and his hand gets closer to Keith’s dripping cunt, eyes flickering from Keith’s own to watch as the boy pistons his fingers in and out of himself, skin shiny with sleek wetness, the room filling with a faint wet slapping sound. “I shouldn’t interrupt something this good.” Land finishes, and Keith doesn’t even have something to say in response, just gasping out as his fingers find his g-spot, back arching as his fingers strike it. And with that Keith is reduced to a shaking, moaning mess, wetness trailing down his thighs and ruining Lance’s sheets.

 

“Lance—mmahh, fuck—Lance  _ please _ !” Keith moans, desperate, rolling his hips on his own fingers, trying in vain to take them deeper. “Fuck, Lance, I need you, please,” Keith whines, “I need you to fill me up, I need you to fuck me, baby, please.” And, judging by the flush that decorates Lance’s cheeks, that got to him. He doesn’t let Keith off easy, though, kneeling on the bed and placing both of his hands on Keith’s thighs, spreading him open even wider.

 

“What do you need, baby?” Lance hums, “I didn’t quite get that.” Keith almost sobs, he’s so close, pussy clenching around his fingers.

 

“ _ You _ !” Keith gasps, “I need  _ you _ !”

 

Lance grins, shakes his head, and his voice is a low rumble in his chest when he speaks, like he’s delivering an order, demanding and confident, “What do you need  _ specifically _ , Keith?” It takes Keith a moment to work it out through the fog clouding his mind, but once he gets it his entire face and neck flushes red, and his chest feels impossibly hot under his shirt, so he’s sure it’s red, too. It takes him a moment to gather the courage, but once he has it he looks up at Lance through thick eyelashes, lips bitten and red,

 

“I want your cock, Lance.” Keith moans out, voice shaky with want, face red with embarrassment, “I want your cock to fill me up, to fuck me senseless,  _ ruin _ me. Please baby, please,” Lance touches him then, thumb coming out to press against his clit, rubbing against him in tight little circles. It doesn’t take long for Keith to cum, then, thighs spasming, back arching, crying out Lance’s name as he squirts all over his own fingers. He drenches his own thighs, and it’s so intense, so good, it feels like he cums forever. Lance’s sheets are officially ruined, and when he pulls his fingers away from Keith’s twitching cunt they’re soaked with the boys cum. Keith whimpers as he pulls his fingers free, clenching his thighs shut tightly, overwhelming waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

 

“You ready for me now, baby?” Lance asks, and Keith licks his lips, eyelashes fluttering,

 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
